


In Trust

by Mareel



Series: Aspects [1]
Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Episode Related, Episode: s03e22 The Council, Epistolary, Friendship, Gen, Xindi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-02
Updated: 2013-05-02
Packaged: 2017-12-10 04:40:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/781879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mareel/pseuds/Mareel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jonathan's condolences to Degra's widow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Trust

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on _Enterprise_ Season 3 canon, and is **not** in canon with the other AU stories I've written involving these characters (notably the AU [For Our Children](http://archiveofourown.org/works/587698)). 
> 
> This work was written in 2010.

 

Dear Naara, 

I wanted to express my deepest sympathy for your loss and the loss of your children’s father. 

I’m sure you’ve heard the official reports from your Council members and from his lieutenants about the events surrounding his death. What those reports might not have conveyed adequately was the personal connection that he and I had forged between us. Degra was a man of deep integrity, and one whom I would gladly have called my friend.

It was a leap of faith on his part when he decided to trust me and to consider the evidence I had to present. I know it ran counter to so much that he’d always believed to be the truth. But his motivation for making that leap was his love for you and for his children. He felt that if there was a chance that continuing with his original plans would threaten your futures, he must consider the other option – choosing peace with my people. 

I don’t know if he ever mentioned me in his messages to you, but I wanted to tell you that he often spoke of you, and of his wish to see a safe future for his children and for theirs. 

It is a tragic loss that he didn’t get to see that future, but thanks to his courage, they will. I think that would mean a great deal to Degra; I know it does to me. 

With my best wishes,  
Jonathan Archer

 


End file.
